Slytherin Thoughts
by LooneyLover175
Summary: This is a Drarry fanfic! Set in their 7th year at Hogwarts, and Harry and Ginny never dated. battle of Hogwarts didn't happen, and Oliver Wood is a 7th year too, in my version. I don't own any of this amazing world, obviously, but love writing about it! my friend and i are writing it, and I'm trying to type it up. let me know what you think! Enjoy :)
1. Forbiddin Thoughts

_Malfoy looked in Harry's eyes and smiled. Harry had never been this close to his blond nemesis before; he felt scared and excited. Draco's pale grey eyes were so close to Harry's now...his cool breath tickled Harry's nose. He let himself relax into malfoy, breathing in his spicy, sweet smell. Their lips touched…._

Harry woke up covered in sweat, breathing hard. The dream lingered in his mind, and he shuddered. What a weird nightmare. But it was only a dream, and it was over now. Harry looked to his right, and saw Ron still snoring in his bed, feet hanging over the side of the four-poster. He got up and poked his red-haired room mate, causing him to stir and sit up slowly.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Yawned Ron, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "For Merlin's sake, Harry, why'd you have to go and wake me? I was having the best dream…"

"Well, all of your good dreams are about breakfast, and I figured you'd like the real thing more."

"Nah, this was way better than bacon, Harry." Ron grinned, beginning to get dressed.

"Oh?" Asked Harry, doing the same.

"Hermione, mate. Hermione."

"Oh come on. Hermione again? Even after Lavender last year?"

Ron nodded. "She looked so good the other day in that little skirt…"

Harry laughed, and thought about his other best friend. Of course he'd considered it, it's nearly impossible for a bloke to be such close friends with a girl and never have those kind of thoughts. But she, while very pretty, wasn't Harry's type. He hadn't liked anyone after Cho in his fifth year, and that had ended so disastrously he hadn't really wanted to. Even though Ginny had obviously never stopped liking him, he didn't fancy her either. She was funny and pretty, but he wasn't attracted to her. Come to think of it, he hadn't really been all that attracted to Cho either, but it had felt so good to be able to connect with someone who knew what he was going through, after Cedric. It still made Harry sad to think about that loss; he had taken it harder than most. But his friends had been there for him, and that helped more than Harry could ever tell them. Malfoy's pointy face popped into his mind again, and he couldn't help but remember his dream. It had felt so good…

"You ever talk to Ginny anymore, mate?" Asked Ron, shaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Yeah, kind of. Not as much as I used to though." He said, tying the knot on his trainers. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. She really fancied you last year, and well, I'd rather have her dating you than some sketchy Ravenclaw bloke."

"She'll be fine, Ginny can handle herself." Harry replied, and straightened up. "You ready to head down?"

"Hang on-" Ron lunged across his bed and grabbed his wand from the nightstand. "Okay let's go. And don't say anything, you know, about Hermione."

"Course." Harry and Ron headed down the spiral staircase that wound around the Gryffindor Tower and walked into the common room. He saw Ginny in the corner, playing with Arnold the Pygmy Puff and talking to her friends. She looked up and, seeing him watching her, gave a small wave. He quickly turned back to Ron, who was laughing at how uncomfortable Harry was.

"You're doomed, mate." Said Ron as they ducked out of the portrait hole.

"Maybe she's moved on, you never know." Replied Harry stubbornly. "It's just never going to happen."

They continued to argue as they made their way down to the Great Hall, and were somehow still on the topic when they sat down next to Hermione at the table.

"Look, Ron, I swear it's not ever happening." He said, a bit irritated now.

"What's not happening?" Asked Hermione, not bothering to look up from her paper.

"A hello would be nice." Said Ron, piling food onto his plate. "And I was just telling Harry how much my sister is in love with him."

She looked up at him, amused. "Ginny doesn't like Harry."

"Yes, she does!" Said Ron, surprised. "C'mon Hermione, you're supposed to be good at this stuff."

"I am. And trust me, she couldn't care less about Harry at the moment." Hermione turned back to her paper, a tiny smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Ron stared at her in bewilderment, then launched into an argument, glancing at Harry for support. But Harry had stopped listening. Malfoy had just walked over to the Slytherin table, and Harry felt something flutter in his stomach. Suddenly, Malfoy looked over, and met Harry's eyes. Even though they were in a crowded room, many feet apart, the moment felt at private as the dream had. Malfoy's eyes were like stone crystal, and as they seared into Harry's, he felt such a strong connection it made his knees go weak. Crabbe or Goyle (Harry could never tell them apart) turned to say something to Malfoy then, and the moment was lost. Harry watched him sit down, letting his eyes sweep over Malfoy's pale, creamy face, and linger on his pink lips.

"Oi! harry, you've gone all funny. You alright?" Ron asked, jolting Harry from his pleasant thoughts for the second time that morning.

"What?" Harry snapped, a little impatiently.

"You were staring over at the Slytherins with a weird look on your face." Said Hermione, looking at him strangely.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking. Anything new in the post?" He asked her, changing the subject.

"Just the usual." She said, pushing her thick brown curls behind her ears and eyeing him.

"Anthyfing sphrange goimph omn Harchgy?" Mumbled Ron through a large bite of gave him a thoroughly disgusted look and turned back to her paper.

"What?" Harry asked him, trying not to laugh.

Ron swallowed. "Anything strange going on, Harry?" He asked again.

"I told you, nothing! Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. They didn't understand. "I have to go to the owlery." He improvised, sliding off the bench and standing up to leave.

"You're leaving?" Hermione asked, looking concerned again.

"Yeah, I forgot I had to send a letter."He lied easily, grabbing his book bag and quickly walking out of the hall. Harry didn't specifically know where he was going, just that he had to get out of there or his ever present temper might flare up again. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was bothering him. _They must think I've gone mad._ Harry thought, rubbing his eyes.

He closed his eyes briefly, and allowed himself to go over the morning events in his mind. Ginny's face swam into his head. Ginny, with her pink skin and ruby hair. Ginny with her trouble making and ever-present laughter. Ginny with her quick wit and bravery. He knew that she should be perfect for him; knew that he should want her in every way. They could be good together, and they would make everyone happy. But as much as he knew he should, he just couldn't want to be with her. Malfoy came into his mind next, and Harry felt that weird tingling in his stomach again, and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

He looked around, realizing for the first time where he'd ended up. In the dungeons. Footsteps echoed around the hall, and Harry ducked into a shadowy alcove. Squinting through the poorly lit corridor, he saw a familiar platinum haired boy round the corner. Harry felt as if the bottom of his stomach had dropped out, and he leaned farther back into the tight space as to not be seen. Malfoy was heading into the boy's lavatory at the end of the hall, and Harry decided on impulse to follow him.

He walked as quietly as he could towards the dungeon bathroom, slinking through the shadows cast by the flickering candles on the walls. He wasn't technically breaking any rules, but the dungeons were Snape's territory, and Harry didn't want to run into the hook-nosed geaseball. Not now.

He reached the tall doors and pushed them open, noticing in relief that it was only him and Malfoy in the room, no nosy Slytherins lurking in the stalls. He'd never been to this bathroom, but it was just like every other part of the Slytherin domain; eerie and cold. He saw Malfoy standing by the sinks, and walked over. He looked up in surprise, scowling.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" He spat. "This is a Slytherin bathroom. Last I checked, you weren't welcome here."

Harry looked at him, secretly thrilled to be this close. "It's perfectly okay to go to other house's bathrooms, Malfoy. Why do you care, anyways?"

Malfoy looked down at the row of porcelain sinks before them. "I don't." He said, his pale cheeks heating up. "But you'd better get out of here before I get bored and hex you."

"You won't hex me." Said Harry quietly. Then he frowned. _What am I doing?_ Harry thought._ Malfoy's my enemy. We hate eachother._

The blond Slytherin looked up, meeting Harry's emerald eyes with his stormy gray ones. "Won't I?" He said, taking a step closer.

Harry's stomach was fluttering again, and his breathing intensified. Malfoy was so close, he could count the freckles on his cheeks. Just as in the dream, Malfoy's breath tasted sweet and fiery. Harry imagined running his hands through that beautiful golden hair of his. Then, with a bang, the doors flew open, and they jolted apart, startled. Malfoy looked funny, and without another word, turned on his heel and left. Harry stared after him, wondering what the hell had just happened. The small Slytherin that had interrupted them was eyeing Harry strangely. He shook his head and brushed past him, walking out the doors and heading back towards Gryffindor Tower.

Harry stopped and took a breath before walking into the common room, knowing he'd have to face Ron and Hermione and answer their classes. _It's a shame,_ thought Harry, _that we don't have any classes today. I'd give anything for another break._ Pushing his thoughts about what had just happened in the dungeons to the back of his head, Harry mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait hole.

His heart sank as he saw Ron and Hermione sitting by the fireplace, obviously waiting for him. It sank even lower as he noticed Ginny with them.

"Harry...are you, er, alright?" Asked Hermione, timidly.

"Course he's alright, stop worrying so much." Said Ron bracingly. "How 'bout some chess, Harry?"

"Sure…" Harry responded, glad they weren't pressing the issue of his recent weird behaviors. The day wore on, and it went so slowly Harry thought it might never end. Malfoy's face kept coming back into his mind, but he forced himself to shake off the vision every time, and not give his friends any more reasons to worry about him. As the day turned into night, and they went to bed, Harry finally relaxed into his bed and allowed his mind to wander to Malfoy.

The sun in his eyes woke Harry the next morning, and he woke up feeling peaceful. He had had no confusing dreams that night, and had slept well. Ron was already awake, and Harry joined him in getting dressed. The two boys made their way down to the Hall, and sat next to Hermione and Ginny. Hermione had a smudge of ink splattered across her nose, and Ginny was yawning.

"You've got something on your face, 'Mione." Said Ron, helping himself to breakfast.

Ginny laughed and wiped it off her face, smiling at the brunette.

"So what classes have we got today?"

"Double Herbology, Charms, Potions, and then double Transfiguration with the Slytherins." Hermione replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Eh, not bad." Said Ron. "Cept Transfiguration. That's a bummer." Just then, both girls went still as they looked up to watch Oliver Wood walk in to the room and sit a few spots down from them.

"He looks good this morning." Murmured Ginny to Hermione.

"Probably just got out of the shower…"

"Mmmm.."

"Er, guys, that's our captain. Could you not?" Said Ron, looking weirded out.

Ginny and Hermione just giggled at him, and continued to stare at Wood. Harry and Ron decided to leave, and they trudged off to their morning classes. Harry spent most of his day with his mind on a certain blond Slytherin, and how he would be seeing him this afternoon. He barely noticed Ron pulling out all the stops on Hermione. Touching her hair, smiling at her, even keeping his manners in good form. Not like she was paying him any attention at all, though. They were on their way to Transfiguration, and he was still at it.

"You've got a bit of blonde in your hair, Hermione. I've never noticed that before." He said, smiling at her.

Ginny, who had been walking with them on her way to Divination, smirked and cupped Ron's face in her hands. "You've got a bit of...red...in your hair, Ronald…."

Ron swatted at her hands and scowled at Hermione's laughter. They reached the classroom, and Harry felt like someone was tap dancing in his stomach. They walked in, saying goodbye to Ginny, and took seats by the tall windows. Most of the Slytherins hadn't shown up yet, but Harry's nerves wouldn't calm down. The final bell rang and Mcgonagall started talking.

"I will be assigning you partners for this week's lesson, so listen up. Finnigan and Weasley, Brown and Patil (they both squealed loudly), Parkinson and Zabini, Granger and Thomas, Potter and Malfoy…"

Ron cast Harry a sympathetic look but he didn't catch it, he was too busy freaking out. He was partners with Malfoy! Harry didn't know whether to be ecstatic or disappointed that his partner still hadn't shown up to class. As Mcgonagall's pre-lesson speech wore on, and Malfoy still hadn't shown, Harry began to get more and more agitated until he couldn't take it any more. He just needed a few minutes to himself.

"Er Professor, could I go to the bathroom?" He asked.

She cast a stern look at him over her glasses and pursed her lips, obviously irritated that he had interrupted her. "Feminine issues, I presume?" She said sarcastically.

"Er, yeah…" He said, not listening to what she said. He was already out the door before he realized the class was laughing.

He walked quickly down the hall, heading for the grand doors that led out onto the lawn. Harry just needed a few moments outside, after all, it was a beautiful day. Making his way down to the lake, he stopped short as he saw Malfoy, eyes closed and laying in the sun. Harry redirected his feet and, without thinking, walked over to him and sat down.

Malfoy opened one eye and scowled at Harry. "Following me, are we Potter?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, for starters, you're blocking my sun." Malfoy sneered.

Harry shrugged and laid down next to his nemesis. He pushed everything out of his mind, and decided to just enjoy the sun and warm grass, and yes, the company of his enemy. Just for one afternoon.


	2. First Kiss

Harry and Draco stayed like that for a long time, side by side. Not focusing on what they were doing, just secretly enjoying each other's company. To Harry, it felt like only seconds before he heard the familiar voices of his friends, sounding across the lawn. Startling up, he spotted them walking towards the lake. Connor Chang, Cho's younger brother, and two of friends had joined them, as had Oliver and Dean. Hermione and Dean were chatting animatedly, and Ron was watching jealously. Harry glanced down one last time, at Malfoy's sleeping face in the sun, and smiled. Then, before anyone could notice him, he hurried over to the group of people by the lake's edge.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where on Earth did you go?"

"Oh, I just felt a bit ill so I came out to get some air, and must've fallen asleep."

"We were worried!" She cried.

"Well, she was worried. I was fine, mate." Laughed Ron.

"I figured." Harry grinned. He looked around at the other people gathered with them. Cho's brother and one of the girls he was with had moved away, and they were sitting with their feet in the water. His other friend was laughing at something Wood had said, her hand casually on his arm. Harry recognized her as Alanna, one of Luna and Ginny's friends in Ravenclaw. He walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He said, smiling at them. "I don't think we've met."

"Yeah, I'm Alanna."

"You're in Ravenclaw, right?" He asked her. "A friend of Chang's?"

"Yep. But i don't really know him, I came down with Laurel." She pointed to the blonde girl with Connor.

"Oh, cool."

Wood was frowning at Harry, irritated that he had interrupted his date. "We were actually about to take a walk, Potter. See you at practice." Alanna and Wood stood up, and he took her arm to lead her off.

"Bye, Harry!" She called.

"Catch you later." He said, a bit annoyed at Wood's abruptness. He watched them walk away, hand in hand. He wondered what Malfoy's hand would feel like in his. _Merlin's beard._ Harry thought._ Where did that come from?_ He looked over his shoulder, to see if Malfoy was still laying in the sun. He wasn't. Harry was surprised at the surge of disappointment that coursed through him, and he stood up, scowling.

"Come on, Harry." Hermione called. "We're heading back inside for dinner."

He stared at her, startled. Was it really that late? Apparently so, Harry realized as he looked around. There was a hint of twilight coming out and covering the late afternoon sun. He followed her and Ron back inside the school, still scanning the grounds for Malfoy.

"Have you done something different to your hair today, Hermione?" Ron was saying to her as Harry caught up to them.

"No…"

"Well, it looks nice." Said Ron.

"Merlin's pants, Ronald! Are you still at that?" Sighed Ginny as she slid in between them.

Ron's face turned as red as his hair and he glared at her. "Where do you keep coming from?"

Harry laughed with her, and Ron frowned at him they stepped into the Great Hall, he imediatly looked around for Malfoy, and saw him alone at the Slytherin table. He looked a bit confused and lonely, and Harry's gut twinged again as they sat down.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully, and to Harry's disappointment, Malfoy was never looking over at him when he snuck a peek.

They were all very full as the trio made their way back up to the Tower that night. Ron and Hermione had, thankfully, gone back to their regular bickering instead of awkward flirting. They had almost reached the portrait hole when something through the window caught Harry's eye.

"Er...I'm actually going to take a quick walk before bed tonight." He blurted. Ron and Hermione exchanged a startled look, but before they could say anything, he spun around and ducked through a door pretending to be a solid wall. Harry could barely contain his excitement as he sprinted through passageways and corridors until he got to the grand doors. Cool evening air and twinkling stars greeted him as he stepped out onto the grounds. Glancing up, he grinned. He had been right. Flying through the dusk air on his green tinted broomstick, was Malfoy.

Harry couldn't get to the Gryffindor broomshed fast enough. Finally, he had gotten his prized Firebolt out, and jumped on. Zooming through the brisk night, he nearly collided with Malfoy in his rush to see him.

"Potter!" He yelled in shock. "What are you doing?"

"I fancied a bit of practice." Harry shrugged, grinning.

Malfoy stared at him. He seemed to surprised to say anything.

"Hey theres something I'm curious about." Said Harry, enjoying being in such close proximity with him. "Why d'you reckon we hate eachother?"

Malfoy was staring at him as if he'd sprouted antlers. "Er- are you serious?"

"Yeah, I dunno. I was just thinking about it and wondered."

A sexy smirk was playing on the corners of Malfoy's mouth. He inched his broom closer to Harry's, so the handles bumped. "Thinking about me a lot now, are we?" He teased, his cool voice sounding softer than usual.

Harry felt his face grow warm, but he couldn't look away. Malfoy's eyes were so captivating and deep, he felt like he was swimming in two grey pools. His breath caught in his throat and he unconsciously nudged his broom even closer, so there was a mere inch separating his face from Malfoy's. All the playful laughter had disappeared from his eyes, replaced with swirling emotion. The air between them was charged with excitement and uncertainty. The seconds stretched out, and it felt like hours they spent there, frozen by the beautiful moment, just Draco and Harry staring into each other's eyes, surrounded by the the cool night air. Then, what seemed like days but was probably less than a second later, they both moved together.

Harry wasn't sure who went in first, but suddenly he and Malfoy were in each other's arms. Their brooms clashed together as they melted into the embrace. They tipped backwards, and fell towards the ground. Harry was scared at first, but he hadn't noticed how close to the ground they had drifted. They fell a few feet before landing on the soft green grass of the Quidditch Pitch. And that's when it happened. They were lying tangled on the ground when their mouths touched for the first time. The kiss blew Harry away. As his mouth met Draco's, he was overcome with so many new feelings he felt he would burst. His body heaved upward, crushing into Draco's, which was on top of him. Malfoy grabbed the sides of Harry's face, securing him there. Harry ran his hands through Malfoy's perfect hair as Draco slid his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Harry gasped, and clutched him even closer. For how long they were there, Harry didn't know, all he knew was that he never wanted this moment to end. He and Draco lay there, kissing so passionately and fiercely that it was on the verge of violent. He had never felt so good in his life, and he never wanted it to end.


End file.
